


i wish i were heather

by trustedriri



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, College AU, I don't know how ao3 tags work, I don't ship the people!! This is about their characters!!!!, If you ship them, M/M, Please ship respectfully!!!, Quick Read, Short, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Wordcount: 100-500, i half regret posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: based on a tiktok i saw.honestly only posting this for practice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	i wish i were heather

Sapnap thought back to when he would still hang out with Dream a lot. Don’t get him wrong, they were still close but he felt replaced by George.. Still, there were so many nice times with Sapnap and Dream that they’d spend hanging out with one another, not really worrying about anything. They were younger. He could recall the time that Dream gave him a hoodie of his, just as something to remember him by in case anything ever happened.

_I still remember third of December_

_Me in your sweater_

_You said it looked better…_

_On me, then it did you. But only if you knew how much I liked you._

_But I watch your eyes..._

He thought of the time a couple months before that when Dream first saw George. He’d spent so much time rambling to Sapnap about how much he wanted to be friends with George, how _kind_ he looked. They’d be chatting during lunch, and then George would pass by.

_...as he walks by._

_What a sight for sore eyes…_

_Brighter than a blue sky._

Eventually, Dream became friends with George. They’d be together often. Was he being replaced, maybe?

_He’s got you mesmerized,_

_while I die._

In an attempt to not lose his long-time friend to this guy he just met, he started to try to express how he felt bit by bit. Was this selfish? That he loved him… so he would start expressing it in order to not lose him to George?

At some point in their second year of college, Sapnap and Dream entered a relationship. It started alright, and Sapnap stopped worrying. Everything was okay. But eventually, Dream got stressed with school and he ended up ending the relationship.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

_I’m not even half as pretty._

Sapnap felt a really sad feeling as he held that hoodie, recalling his times with Dream in their earlier college years.

_You gave me your sweater._

_It’s just polyester…_

_But you like him better._

_I wish I were heather._

He looked up at the two who happened to be passing by his house, on their way to who knows where. It was such a horrible time to be passing by.Dream and George held hands as they walked, the January wind causing the shorter male to clearly be cold. The blond wrapped his arm around his new friend, unaware that Sapnap could see them together. Right outside of his house.

_Watch as he stands with you holding his hand._

_Put your arm around his shoulder, now I’m getting colder._

Sapnap recalled all their late night cuddles, they were so nice and comforting. He felt emotionally cold, knowing that it was all in the past and that Dream was ‘too busy’ for a relationship. Who knows, he might even be with George now.

_But how could I hate him? He’s such an angel._

_But then again, kinda wish he were dead._


End file.
